Hogwarts IdolThe wait is over
by Salami and Coon
Summary: This is it! The wait is over! Hogwarts Idol is here! Read as your Favourite Characters-and not so favourite- battle it out to become the next Hgwarts Idol. Sweat, tears, betrayal...Who will be crowned Hogwart's First Idol?
1. Default Chapter

It seemed to be a normal day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry when Harry Potter woke that day, well, normal as you can get at Hogwarts. Harry dressed and glanced over at the bed where his best friend, Ron Weasley, usually slept. Ron wasn't there, so Harry assumed that he had gone down to breakfast. As he was walking down to meet Ron, he heard a curious noise coming from a classroom to his right. "Ron?" He said, pushing the door open. There stood Ron, standing in front of a mirror and singing into a hairbrush that he was using as a microphone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Practising for Hogwarts Idol... Didn't you hear about it?" Ron said, frowning slightly. He passed Harry a piece of parchment. Opening it, Harry read it. This is it! The wait is over! Hogwarts Idol is here! Get those voices warmed up and come down to the auditions on the 16th of May in the Great Hall. We're looking for Hogwarts' best talent! If you don't try out you've already lost so round up those great voices and audition! Harry was amused to say the least. He made his way down to breakfast and sat at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. "Morning," smiled Hermione from behind the latest issue of the Dailey Prophet. "Morning," Harry mumbled, glancing around before setting his eyes, and his cutlery on the bacon and eggs that materialized before him. Silently thanking the house elves he started his meal, pondering the possibility of becoming the next Hogwarts idol. Next really wasn't the appropriate word he decided. The first. It sounded so much more prestigious and Harry was determined to win. On the other side of the table, Hermione was munching thoughtfully on a slice of lightly buttered toast and occasionally sipping her pumpkin juice when a certain article in the Daily Prophet caught her eye.  
  
'Hogwarts Idol' the extremely un-imaginative heading read, and upon looking for the journalists name found out exactly why.  
  
Rita Skeeter. The name said it all. The article was even less informative, with tactless comments here and there. It was more of page filler with a large picture of a trophy like statue posing in ridiculous fashions. Typical Rita.  
  
As Harry ate, he noticed that Ron was quietly humming to himself to the tune of 'Hey Mama' by The Black Eyed Peas. He knew that this was one of Ron's favourite songs, though he was completely killing it. As he looked up and down the table, he saw people singing quietly to themselves or talking excitedly to others about the upcoming Idol. The only other time he had seen this much excitement from one event was when the Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts, but that was a tiny speck compared to this. In class, Hermione couldn't concentrate. It wasn't like her but she was far too busy trying to pick out a song to sing that to notice that the feather they were supposed to be turning into a tap-dancing hedgehog was doing cartwheels across the room admitting loud pops and sparks at regular intervals. Of course, after about five minutes the entire class' objectives of any class at all were to practise for Idol so there was really nothing the class could do. In potions, Draco Malfoy, who usually got top marks and always knew what to do, melted his cauldron and caused the entire class to turn into large green and red balls of fluff, which Snape found rather amusing. "I'm a... slaaaaave for you!" Sung Neville as they walked to lunch. Harry stopped at the sound, he was rather good... He was very good... Harry needed to know how he did it. "Neville, wait!" Neville turned to look at Harry. "How did you learn to sing like that?" "I didn't. It's just a gift God gave me, I guess. I've always been able to sing Brittany songs... But none other... Maybe it's because Brittany can't sing and she makes me look good? I don't know. But they are the only types of song I can sing... Listen..." Neville began to sing Nickleback's 'Feeling Too Damn Good'. "What was that?" Harry covered his ears and half yelled. "I know, I can't sing any other songs." Neville shrugged and walked off. Harry smiled. He was in with a chance if that's what everyone was like. "Ron! There you are! I've found the perfect song to sing" Hermione was ecstatic. "Yeah? What song?" Ron turned and looked hopeful; maybe it was a song he could sing... "Brittany Spears, Everytime! Oh, I think I'll do just great with that song! Brittany makes anyone singing her songs sound good!" Hermione flicked her hair and ran off to find her hairbrush which, the school had discovered, doubled ever so well as a microphone. "Brittany, eh?" Ron thought for a second, snapped his fingers and ran off so that he too could find his brush... He had found the perfect song! 


	2. Chapter two the auditions

"Next!" bellowed a very tired Professor Snape. Sitting through an hours worth of poor auditions was giving him a migraine, and having only been through around a quarter of the auditionees (Hufflepuff house) didn't help. Rolling his shoulders and neck slightly released some of the built up tension, but not enough.  
  
A timid first year Gryffindor entered the circular room, looking positively dreadful. Snape smiled maliciously, at the Gryffindor. This would be fun.  
  
"Tell us a bit about yourself, the song you are going to sing and then sing it." he grunted.  
  
"Uh...my name is Jessica Saint, I'm twelve years old...I'm going to sing colours of the wind, I hope you like it..." she mumbled.  
  
She didn't even get the first line out before he called a resolving "NEXT!"  
  
"But...But, I've hardly begun..." she stuttered. "I don't care. You cannot sing, and I hate that song. Get out."  
  
After another four hours without intermission Snape was frustrated. Slamming his quill down he stalked from the room without so much as a word, leaving a very stunned professor McGonagall in his wake.  
  
Making his way down to his personal chambers he set himself brewing an anti- ache potion. Honestly. Was there anyone in the whole school who could even remotely sing?  
  
After calming down somewhat he made his way back to the audition room, just in time to hear the final person sing.  
  
"Your in." he proclaimed without even hearing more than a few words. After all, how could he refuse Draco Malfoy?  
  
The results were pinned up shortly after on every notice board. They read as follows.  
  
As much as I regret to inform the Hogwarts population the following students are asked to meat with myself and Professors McGonagall after dinner this evening.- Professor Snape. Slytherin:  
  
Malfoy, Draco. Parkinson, Pansy Zabini Blaise  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
Granger, Hermione Weasly, Ron Weasly, Virginia Patil, Parvati Brown, Lavender Longbottom, Neville Creevy, Colin Thomas, Dean  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Lovegood, Luna  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Finch-fletchy, Justin.  
  
The sixteen selected students were busy preparing their songs, and worrying about what, or who (in Draco Malfoy's case) to wear.  
  
End of chapter two. Sorry Salami, I couldn't wait to post. A whole Two reviewers. How Pathetic! Don't worry though with the twist I have in mind, im sure there will be more reviews soon.  
  
COON. 


End file.
